Shimizuakira Riho
is the main character of Kirakira Pretty Cure!. She is a shy, friendly fourteen year old girl who loves drawing and dreams of being an artist. Riho's Pretty Cure alter ego is . Personality Shy, quiet and friendly, Riho loves to draw and dreams of becoming a famous artist. She is kind to everyone even when they're mean to her. She doesn't have a lot of confident and dreams of becoming more confident so she can speak up for herself. Even though Riho loves to study, strangely she doesn't pass her exams, and is said that the reason for that is because she is under pressure of passing the exam. She isn't sporty but she loves to do ballet and she is in the art and fashion club. She likes to help people found stuff that has gone missing and she isn't very keen on fighting. Appearance Riho has magenta coloured hair that she keeps in to two low ponytails that are held up by two white beaded hairbands and green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink 3/4 puffy sleeved shirt with a magenta lace ribbon going around her under her breast bone, a blue jean skirt, white thigh socks with a pink line near the top and brown zip up boots. As Cure Amethyst, her hair goes hot pink and goes into a side ponytail that has a few strands sticking out and is held up by a gold band that has a pink gem in the middle. She has pink eyes and she wears pink rectangle shaped earrings. Her outfit consists of a white waist length cape-like vest with a light pink trim that goes along the bottom and splits in the middle at the front to her pink bow with a dark magenta rectangle brooch in the middle, one layer of white frilly sleeves, a pink skirt underneath with a white frilly layer underneath and a magenta belt around her waist with a magenta rectangle buckle. She wears pink fingerless gloves with magenta ribbon on them and pink ballet heels with a magenta rose on the straps. History Meeting Garnet and transforming into Pretty Cure Relationships Seigyoku Mikie: Riho's Pretty Cure partner who's alter ego is Cure Sapphire. During her adventures as a Pretty Cure, she becomes friends with Mikie and learns how to fight better with her. Garnet: Riho's mascot partner. They both often do things without thinking, resulting in the two to get in trouble. Cure Emerald: The mysterious Cure who helps Riho when she is fighting Black Heart. Cure Amethyst "The burning feeling of passion, Cure Amethyst" 情熱の燃える気持ち、キュアアメジスト！ "Jōnetsu no moeru kimochi, Kyua Amejisuto!" is the alter ego of Shimizuakira Riho. She is the keeper of the powers fire and feelings and her theme colour is pink. She can transform with Cure Sapphire or individually by saying the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Sparkling Hearts, Open Up!". Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her first solo finisher that she uses with the help of the Shiny Catch and the Cure Sparkles. She places her Cure Sparkle on her Shiny Catch and summons the power of fire. She then draws a heart with her hands and lets it hover in the air. She hits the heart hard towards the enemy and strikes a pose as she says "Disappear to where you came from" and the enemy disappears in a puff of smoke. * - Her second solo attack that she uses with the help of her Flaming Rod and her Cure Sparkle. She summons her rod and pink hearts start raining down on her. Cure Amethyst jumps onto one and points her rod at the enemy. She pressing the pink rectangle button down and the hearts starts sparkling and join together to make a big heart. Cure Amethyst jumps off her heart and thrusts her rod forward while saying the rest of the incantation. The two hearts fly toward the enemy and encases it inside. She then says "Disappear back to your realm" and the enemy is purified. * - Cure Amethyst's attack that she performs with Cure Sapphire. She must have her Flaming Rod and her Cure Sparkle to perform this attack. Category:Kirakira Pretty Cure! Category:Kirakira Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:User:Cure Hearts